


The Anecdotes of the Travelling Storyteller

by the_rolling_ghost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rolling_ghost/pseuds/the_rolling_ghost
Summary: A collection of short stories; heartfelt and solemn, joyful and lonely--





	1. After Cursed

Its been more than 20 years. She's married, with a beautiful daughter. Yet she still can't make herself forget.

Neil and Fleur have only been friends for a maximum of three years. They met when she was kidnapped, and he helped her, took care of her, and made sure that she safely returned home. But even then, she was already engaged.

Fleur bought Neil a gold ring, months upon their meeting. It will never compensate for his help, and no matter how much she wished that she could marry him, it will never happen. He was an illegitimate child of an infamous family. She was an heir to a group of business companies.

Neil, though, never wished for anymore than friendship. No matter how outrageous Fleur's outbursts are, he'd go with them. He gladly accepted the gold ring, with his name encrypted on it. Even though it was dubbed as a mere "friendship ring". He accepted it, treasured it, and took care of it.

Its been 20 years. That day, Fleur couldn't believe the news she heard. She stared at the sunset at California. It was beautiful, and somehow solemn. She stared at it. What shook her out of her days is when the boy Neil took care of brought her the same exact ring she gave Neil. The ring he took care of. The ring he treasured.

It was final. He was gone.

And its been roughly 22 years. She still couldn't move on. They could have been married. They could have run away and lived together. But they didnt.

Tears falling from her eyes, she grasped the ring hard, before throwing it hard, away from her. She held on to it. Like her life depended on it. Like her sanity depended on it.

She breathes out, and with a wipe to her tears, she leaves.

What she doesn't know though, was that the ring landed on the head of someone with the same name, same face as the one who previously owned it. A different hair color, a different skin tone, but still the same face, and name. He picked up the ring, inspected it, before wearing it.


	2. Before "Under the Stars"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendship more than words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, if you're reading this and you're wondering if it's connected with the HQ!! fanfiction with the title "Under the Stars", it's 50-50. It's ALMOST the same. It's the same story, but with different characters. For me different characters = different story. If you'd like to pose a question, I'd be glad to answer them. Thank you.

There’s something in the romances in childhood that always seems to fascinate adults.

I was a teacher at a special needs school. My only child, Louie, couldn’t speak until he was four. But until then, I took him to my classes. I taught him like I taught my class. I taught in kindergarten class, with children the same age as my son.

He seemed to get along with a half-Japanese boy, Makoto. We call him Mako. He’s born deaf, and Louie couldn’t speak. They communicate using sign language and I can see them together most of the time.

I see them often during breaks, sharing snacks. Sometimes Mako would bring toys then they would play together. Often, Mako would come over to our house and the two of them would watch a movie. I would provide snacks, of course.

Yesterday, they watched _A Little Mermaid_.

When we were bidding Mako goodbye on our doorway, his parents behind him, Louie extended his arms and embraced a bewildered Mako. Louie tightened his embrace and Mako wrapped his arms around my little boy.

After they signed their goodbyes, Louie turned to me and asked, “ _Mommy, did the prince fall in love with the little mermaid because of her voice?_ ”

I signed back, “ _Yes.”_ Then I kissed his forehead.

As the school year came to end, Mako’s parents came to my office and told me that the boy will continue his education in the United States. They told me that it might be devastating for my little boy, since he’s close with Mako.

I went out to the school garden and found them. They were signing.

“ _I’m going to some far place,”_ signed Mako.

“ _Where?”_

“ _I don’t know.”_

Louie frowned. “ _How come you don’t know?”_

“ _But that’s okay. I still love you.”_ Mako’s eyes were gleaming, his smile sincere and gentle.

“ _How can you love me if you’ve never heard my voice?”_

“ _What do you mean? I don’t need to hear your voice to love you._ ”

Louie was shocked. Then his eyes grew gentler and he smiled. They both laughed when Louie signed, “ _I love you too.”_

There’s something in the romances between children that always seems to amaze adults. Maybe because it’s innocent, or rather pure. Maybe because it’s endearing, to see such small people, who’ve seen still too little of the world, to go and love, without prejudice or malice.

We were there on Mako’s flight day. Louie had recently turned four. His parents and I were exchanging goodbyes, when we heard, “M..M..” We turned our heads to my little boy, who was somehow struggling to find the words, the letters, to say them.

Mako noticed it and tinkered with the hearing aid in his ear. He looked expectantly at Louie, who was struggling to pronounce.

“M..Ma..Ma…”

Mako drew a breath.

“Ma…Mako,” Louie finally said, and he smiled. “Mako.”

You can read the expression from Mako’s eyes – a mix of joy and tearfulness. They held each other, and bid their final farewell.


End file.
